ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyōrinmaru
Hyōrinmaru ' ''Ice Ring '' Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal ''katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when the sword is drawn. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. '''Shikai: Hyōrinmaru's release command is "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" (霜天に坐せ, sōten ni zase). In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. Shikai Special Ability: Hyōrinmaru allows wielder to control water and ice. Its slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Wielder can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Wielder can also direct their slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything wielder traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. · Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨, Subjugation Of The Heavens): One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as Bleach v35 M7 Special - Bleach 304 pg17-color by frenky.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch132-04.PNG well as its strongest. It allows wielder to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. *'Bankai': Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, "Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring"): causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto wielder, starting at the arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around the sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over the shoulders with two large wings sprouting from the back and a long tail. The ice forms down the left arm encasing the hand which ends in a claw. The feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to the left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of wielder to aid in battle. Bankai Special Ability: Hyōrinmaru's Bankai has several additional techniques. · Bankai Regeneration: as long as there is water in the air the Bankai can be revived indefinitely. · Ice Clone: wielder is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into their exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. · Shield of Ice Wings: wielder is capable of wrapping his wings around themself like a sphere protecting them from any attacks. · Ryūsenka (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): When wielder stabs opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyōrinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Wielder can then proceed to shatter the ice and opponent with it. · Sennen Hyōrō (千年氷牢, Thousand Years' Ice Prison): wielder creates many ice pillars which encircle them and their enemy. At their command (when the sword is turned 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of the enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. · Hyōten Hyakkasō (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is an extension of Hyorinmaru's Tensō Jūrin power. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. When the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over. · Guncho Tsurara (群鳥氷柱, Icicle Flock): wielder can transform water into ice and then swing the Zanpakutō in an arc which fires an array of ice daggers at target. · Hyōryū Senbi (氷竜旋尾, Ice Dragon Swirling Tail): With this technique, wielder swings the sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from the blade in the form of a crescent. · Zekku (絶空, Void Sever): This ability allows wielder to control the Hyouryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air.[ Category:Zanpakuto Category:Shinmei-ryū